Conviviendo con locos
by LesstheHero
Summary: ¿Como seran los días normales que tienen los de SSBB? ¿Como conviven cuando no estan combatiendo? ¿Acaso podran encontrar algo mas divertido que hacer? Pues si, siendo ellos.
1. Son unos Locos

**Ren: ¡Eh, Zeth, apurate que el fic ya va comenzar!**

**Zeth: ¬¬ ya comenzo So-tonta**

**Ren: :D...ah...:D...¡Eh, mira, pero si es verdad!**

**Zeth: -suspiro- bien, mientras yo lidio con esta torpe, es mejor decirles que SSBB no nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos...**

**Ren: Y que la idea del fic es mia**

**Zeth: ¬¬**

**Ren: okay, si y ella me ayudo... pero :D ninguna de las cosas que aquí se mencionan tampoco nos pertenece...**

**Zeth: Bien...sin mas, les dejamos que lean tranquilamente el fic**

**Ren: ¡Eh, Zeth, mira~! ¡Que me he encontrado un malvavisco tirado en el suelo!**

**Zeth: si, esta bien, has lo que sea con el... menos comerte-mira a Ren que ya se lo habia tragado- lo...olvidalo**

* * *

><p>Un grupo de muchachos, sentados en el salón, dos de ellos en los sofas, y los demas en el suelo.<p>

Marth: ¿Zelda, que es lo que tanto buscas?

Zelda: …Mi libro, ¿lo has visto?

Marth: ah...¿será ese que tienes en tu mano?

Zelda: ¿Qué...? -mirando su mano- Oh... si... _gracias_

Link: de nada, despues de todo, ¿que harias tú, sin mi a tu lado?

Pit:Mucho

Zelda: Link, se lo decia a Marth

Link: ¡Pero igual! Tomo tus agradecimientos por él, despues de todo, y como ya lo habia mencionado "¿Para que estan, los increibles, fuertes e ingeniosos Amigos-Heroes?"

Zelda: Pues no lo sé...porque aquí no hay ninguno

Link: D:

-En la television: "_Ella...ella se llama... Sirena"_

Roy: No puedo más, es la 10° vez, pero no aguanto la risa, es enserio ¿No se le pudo ocurrir otro nombre?

Pit: ¿Como cual?

Roy: no lo sé... _Anabella, Alice, Rosalie..._

Link: _Zelda..._

Marth: _Lionel Messi, David Villa, Cri- _¿Qué? -deteniendose por ver que todos lo miraban con cara de "¿_Es enserio?"_

Zelda: ¡Bueno ya! ¿no pueden buscarse otra cosa que ver, o que hacer?

Peach: "Cuando veo a Diego me quedo ciego..."

Pit: ¿Qué...?

Peach: ¿ah? Es solo una frase de este libro...Que por cierto esta muy bueno, eh! Se los recomiendo...

Link: ¿Y como se llama?

Peach: "_Frases que llevan la palabra 'Ciego'" _Pero si no les gusta, tambien tengo "_Cuentos de Disney" "Juan Roberto subió a la montaña" _y _"El libro sin titulo, pero que es interesante, trata temas que son importantes, te sirve para la vida y no puedes dejar de leer."..._Pero si quieres, puedo prestarte esta pagina usada de "Las Noticias Interesantes de Hoy"

Link: ¿Alguien quiere cambiar de canal?

Todos-Link y Peach, que por el momento estaba frustrada con Link: ¡Si! -Y ahi, queridos lectores, el canal fue cambiado-

-En la television: _"Scooby Dooby Doo~ Where are you?" -_

Link: We've got some work to do now!

Pit: -cambia de canal- Abu~rrido~

Link: ¡Oye, Scooby Doo es uno de los mejores programas que ayan existidos o existiran!

-Television: "_Vive en una piña debajo del ma~r"_

Pit: BOB, ES-PON-JA!

Roy: ¡Su cuerpo absorbe y sin estallar~!

Pit: BOB, ES-PON-JA!

-Y asi, señores, siquieron hasta que el tema de Bob Esponja acabó.-

* * *

><p><strong>Zeth: ¡Y bien, personas del planeta! ¿Que les parecio este mini-capitulo?<strong>

**Ren: w ¡Gente, gente~! ¡Adivinen qué!**

**Zeth: ¬¬ -En la mente de Zeth- (Ignorala, Zeth, ¿Cuanto más puede molestar?)**

**Ren: Gente~ gente... -mordiendo la cabeza de Zeth- gen~te~**

**Zeth: ¡Qué! ¿Qué diablos quieres?**

**Ren: w ¿Cuantas vacas ocupas para hacer un helado?**

**Zeth: Y pensar... que el destino de este fic, esta en sus manos...**


	2. Estancados en el ecuador

**Oh, bueno aquí va: El segundo capitulo de Conviviendo con Locos. n.n dedicada a mi querida Zethy-chan. **

**Debo aclarar que la mayoria de las cosas puestas aqui, son idea de ella. Asi que ahi les va.**

"Qué momento más incomodo, ¿No lo crees?"- Dijo el rubio  
>"¿Será porque los dos somos hombres?"–Decía sarcásticamente el ángel sonrojado<br>"Es mas perturbante que la mayoría de nosotros lo estemos mirando" –Continuaba Zelda

"Ciento pena ajena"-Mensiono el muchacho rubio mientras el joven ángel se ponia más rojo que un tomate, no se sabe si de vergüenza o enojo hacia el orejas puntiagudas.

"¿¡P-pena Ajena dices!"-dijo furioso Pit, tomando por el cuello a Link.

"Tenemos un asunto más importante ahora"-dijo un joven peliazul.

"¿El qué?"-pregunto Link

"Que son las 5:30 y nos estamos perdiendo el especial de Bob Esponja"

"¿¡QUE!"-se escucho el grito de varias personas juntas

"¡Ike! ¿No pudiste mensionarlo antes?"-le regañaba Peach

"¡Lo hice! ¿no pusieron atencion en el auto?"

-FlashBack-

"Hoy es el especial de Bob Esponja"-decia Ike

"Quiero un pastelito"-se quejaba Peach -tenia hambre-

"Para eso estoy yo"-se acercaba a ella Mario -¿curioso que todos (TODOS) ellos puedan caber en un solo auto?-

"¿Adivinen qué? El especial de Bob Esponja, hoy...¡Hoy!"

"¡YA! ¡Hasta aquí! ¡SILENCIO POR EL AMOR DE TODO LO QUE ES BUENO! ¡No puedo conducir en estas condiciones!"-regañaba Link

"Curioso que siempre lo dejemos conducir"-se escucho un susurro

-End FlashBack-

"Hay que irnos, se hace de noche y puede que aparesca Dark o Ganon"-dijo Marth

"Le apuesto a Ganon"-le dijo Link

-Pit se levanta- "¿Que se supone que hacemos sentados en estas sillas mirando hacia la nada?"

"Mirando hacia la nada"-le contesto Luigi

"Por veces me dan ganas de volar, agarrarte del cuello y tirarte al precipicio" –Dijo enojado el ángel

"¿Qué estas...?"

"Disculpalo, es su tiempo del mes"-dijo Link

"Te juro que..."-dijo sonrojado y molesto el joven castaño

"Cambiando de tema… ¿Desde cuándo hay un campamento a la izquierda? ¿Desde cuándo es de noche en el Oeste?"-preguntaba Marth

"Es que estamos en la línea del Ecuador, por eso es de noche en el Oeste, y los que están en el camp son Fox, Falco, Snake, Ness y Luca"-le aclaraba Samus

"¿Nos podemos ir? Hace demasiado frio"- dijo Peach ignorando todo lo antes dicho

"¿No te has dado cuenta de que el auto se ha ido colina abajo?"-dijo Zelda

"Link querido~"

"¡Alto eso que tiene que ver?"

"Amor~"

"Santo Cielo"

"Me muero del frio"

"¿te ayudo a entrar en calor?"

"El amarillo es mi color preferido"

"¡Shhhh! ¿que son esas voces?"-todos callaron-

-mientras tanto... entre todos ellos un joven pelirojo mirando una pelicula desde su BlackBerry (BB)-

"Ella...Ella se llama..._Sirena"- _se escuchaba la frase que salia del BB del muchacho

"¡No, ya! ¿enserio? Un nombre más original, porfavor..."-murmuraba el chico

"¡Roy! TU CELULAR!"-gritaron todos

"BLACKBERRY"

"Da igual"

"¿ah?"

"¡Bob Esponja!"

↘20 Segundos después↙

"¿El especial de Bob Esponja, no?"-decia Roy

"¡Si!"

"OK...en eso estoy...y..."-del BlackBerry sale la musica de los creditos de la serie- "Se acabo"

"¡No puede ser!"-decia Link, mientras la mayoria actuaba como si estubieran en un funeral.

"¡TODO ES TU CULPA!"- le acusaba Samus a Link

"¿Qué? Ehh...¿Porque yo?"

"¡Porque fue tu idea el venir aquí!"

"¡Pe-pero...! alto...alto, no! ¡Dios Santo, Samus deja esa pistola!...Pit...Pit...¡PIT DEJA DE-!"-los gritos de dolor de el pobre se esucharon hasta China

-Mientras que en el campamento ubicado a la izquierda-

Ness, Lucas, Fox, Falco y Snake al rededor de una fogata comiendo pizza y hamburguesas.

"¿Le ayudamos?"

"Si...en media hora..."

**Y bueno, espero les haya gustado...**

**¿Review, porfavor?**


End file.
